Vegetas cosmic love quest
by Big jeets
Summary: Vegeta finds himself on a journey of discovery, both of the universe as well as himself. read along as the prince finds himself in ever more hot and steamy action packed adventures in love.
1. ch.1 Bound for the stars

Vegeta stared somberly out at the vast emptiness of an infinite cosmos, nothing but the whirring sounds of the ships computer to break the silence. It had been over twenty years since the omni-kings great tournament and vegeta was lamenting all that had happened since, last year Bulma had succumbed to a virulent strain of the same heart virus kakkarot was afflicted with during the fight against the androids, she died within days of her diagnosis and since it was a death by natural causes the dragonballs could not bring her back and with trunks and bra grown with family's of there own, the saiyan prince had an empty castle. Even his greatest rival kakkarot was out of his life, three months ago beerus had named kakkarot as his successor and had taken him for a century long training regiment in another universe, vegeta had never felt so empty.

THREE DAYS EARLIER:

Vegeta was training at capsule Corp when

A voice was heard, "well vegeta it's been a long time since we talked"

"What the hell do you want supreme kai" exclaimed vegeta. "Well since your schedule seems to have opened up latley I was hoping youd be able to make a trip for me and i promise it will be worth your while" . Vegeta merely grunted but his face showed curiosity. Supreme kai began to explain, ever since the tournament supreme kai had been humiliated by the pitiful mortal level of his universe, and so he created a new technique which allowed him to accelerate time drastically within a finite space, dubbed the hyperbolic space time barrier, supreme kai planted seeds of life across the cosmos and using this technique was able to rapidly evolve intelligent life, there was now over two thousand civilizations spread out through the universe and supreme kai wanted vegeta to explore the most notable worlds and seek out great fighters. Vegeta smirked devilishly excited for an opportunity to find new warriors, Perhaps one that could even surpass him or maybe even fill the void within his heart. Given his connection to capsule Corp he had access to state of the art spaceships whose capabilities made the saiyan ships of old seem like a hunk of junk. Not only were they capable of 1000x light speed travel but the insides resembled more of a luxury hotel suite than a space ship, vegeta had no idea what was in store for him but he new this trip would be good for him. The day had come for him to set out on his journey, vegeta now ready to board without looking back he enters the ship, the elderly doctor briefs had put in the coordinates specified by supreme kai, as vegeta was about to initiate launch, he heard a familiar voice from behind, "leaving without even saying goodbye, I expected nothing less from you vegeta" vegeta turned around "what do you want whis, shouldn't you be babysitting kakkarot" whis giggled and said "I was just worried about you, you haven't been the same since Bulma died, have you thought about dating" vegeta immediately fired a ki blast at whis who dodged and laughed "just thought youd like to know something before you left...if you are thinking of finding a warrior to equal you I'm afraid you'll be very disappointed, with lord beerus goku and I gone you are the strongest in this universe by quite a big margin. You won't be able to improve much at all...but I could help in that regard" vegeta scoffed "what the hell are you talking about whis" whis waved his staff as a blue light came from it and enveloped vegeta "this is a technique I've used on goku for his training, it seals your ki inside forcing you to exert all your energy just to take even a step, think of it like strapping weights to your energy, a year in this condition and your power will more than triple, however this technique requires the recipient to willingly accept it so what do you say vegeta" vegeta trying to hide his eagerness merely nods. The blue light that enveloped vegeta collapsed into him. Whis smirked and sheepishly said "your power output now is even less than that of your old comrade raditz, oh by the way I forgot to mention...I cannot undo this, only you can break the spell when the time comes" vegeta growing evermore impatient asked "how the hell am I supposed to do that" Whis unable to hide his cheeky demeanor said "well the spell is tied to your heavy heart, only when that heart has eased and the prince again becomes a king will the spell be lifted" vegeta enraged yelled "what is that riddle supposed to mean dammit tell me how to undo this you arrogant bastard" Whis answered swiftly "oh pot calling the kettle black that's all the time I have to spare Ta Ta" whis began to fly and vegeta chased after him only to rapidly fall behind as his drop in power was undeniable "have I really been reduced to the level of that fool raditz, the prince of saiyans brought so low, I swear this better pay off whis or I WILL have your head". The prince felt irked but did see the opportunity to grow so he shook it off and prepared to launch, as he left the earth he stared somberly into space wondering about what's riddled and where this mad journey would take him, "only when that heart has eased and the prince again becomes king...what could that mean?". he laid in bed and thoughts of bulma entered his mind, this bed was as comfortable and luxurious as the one they once shared, Bulma though pushing 70 still had the sexual energies of a 20 year old, vegeta started to get hard thinking of the way bulmas perfect body use to ride his cock like a carousel for hours waving her beautiful turquoise hair as she grinded on him moaning with each thrust. Masturbation in saiyan culture is extremely taboo and looked down upon but despite this the prince could not keep his hands off of his raging hard on. Vegeta had not cum in almost a year and his sexual energy had built up to a fever pitch, he pictured his wife young on her hands and knees begging to be pounded by his big 12 inch cock, he thrust it inside her pumping her over and over as she screams wildly in ecstasy, vegetas energy rises with his sexual pleasure and in that moment whis's riddle became clear, vegetas ki was tied to his sexual and emotional energies, in order to lift this spell he would have to find love but for one as stubborn as he it make take more than a lifetime but his mind could not stay on this for long he swiftly returned to the thought of his wife's tight pussy milking his dick until he finally climaxed, his ki spiked as his cum erupted from his penis like a volcanic shotgun blast and after it all his ki again fell and so did his spirit, as he looked beside himself to find no one, this was just his imagination and in realizing that he began to weep, it was the first time he'd allowed himself to cry since bulmas funeral though it saddened him vegeta found a strange catharsis in it as though hed grown a little in some way as though hed taken the first step in moving on. Vegetas thoughts waned as he began to fall asleep with quiet anticipation for he new when he awoke he would be at his first destination,


	2. ch 2 Royal Passions

ARRIVING AT PLANET X134, LANDING IN T-MINUS 160 SECONDS

Vegeta awoke to the computers message, he got up, prepared some coffee and noticed on the counter in the ships kitchen a strange white box with a red ribbon that vegeta was sure wasn't there before, he picked up the tag which read "I just thought you might enjoy a blast from the past -Whis" vegetas blood slowly boiled as he angrily opened his present. The box held in it a beautiful new red scouter reminiscent of the model he had when he first invaded earth. Vegeta hadn't noticed until now but along with his ki being sealed he also lost the ability to sense energy unaided. Vegeta in a grumpy concession dawned the scouter. Frustrated, he first wanted to gauge his current power level, he maxed out his available energy and took a reading, his jaw dropped as he began to twitch in equal parts rage and confusion "...four...hundred...and twenty...FOUR HINDRED AND TWENTY!?!?!" Vegeta assumed Whis was joking when he said vegeta was now weaker than raditz but at a measley 420 power level he wasn't even a third of his former subordinates power level, even as a small child he possessed much greater power than this, vegeta was overcome by humiliation but did not waste time to dwell in it. Vegeta emerged from the ship in a large green field, temperate with the sun shining and a fair wind blowing warm from the south over his shoulder he couldn't help but crack a smile before searching the area with his scouter. He noticed a grand castle in the distance with several high power levels "15...210...and 250...looks like a fight" vegeta then rushed towards the castle, barely able to fly he chose to run instead. despite his power decrease he still managed to run at over 120 miles per hour, as he got closer to the castle he realized something was wrong, it seemed to be in ruins as if it suffered an enemy invasion not to mention the castle and surrounding city was covered in an ominous storm cloud. He approached the castle, though the draw bridge was up vegeta easily leaped over the mote and the 30 meter wall only to land in a horrific scene. The town square was a mess of ruined buildings and mutilated corpses, though it wasn't without life...in a sense. Rotted husk of former people lumbered around the town, most were blind having their eyes rotted out of there skulls, they shriek horrific screams whenever someone steps in earshot of them, thankfully with a battle power of only 30 each, vegeta was able to race through the town beheading the zombies with ease by the edge of his hand using it like an executioner's axe. Once hed made it to the castle courtyard he noticed the ominous clouds seemed centered over the castle as if they were unnatural, perhaps created by some demon or mage, but whatever the case the power levels he was following were atop the castles main tower from which he heard the sound of an intense sword duel. he made it to the base of the tower and made an incredible vertical leap launching himself 100 meters in the air grabbing the edge of one of the towers peak archers turrets and hoisting himself over to an amazing site. Stood before him was a large muscular demon like man with dark green skin and bright fire red hair at least 7 feet tall in a sword duel with a blonde young man. Vegeta could taste the ki in the air which was manifested in the form of magical fire surrounding the combatants. On the sidelines was a fair and beautiful young woman, Vegeta found himself distracted by her amidst the chaos, the battlefield is no place for a woman much less such a fair and...enticing one. The woman turned and caught vegetas gaze, shocked that anyone else would be up here she ran to him frantically saying "I dont know who you are stranger but I have a good feeling about you, can you lend a hand to help, I'm afraid my hero may not be able to vanquish this demon" Vegeta nodded in agreement but his saiyan pride would not allow him to interfere in a fight though, as he had that thought the demon came down with a crushing blow, the hero managed to block but was disarmed in the process, his sword being flung into the distance off of the tower, zelda began to scream and as the demon was about to come down for a killing blow vegeta burst through the fire and flames with a swift punch to the demons gut, the demon dropped his sword and held his stomach in aching pain "ack* who...the hell...are you...you little insubordinate prick!?!" Before he could even answer, the demon threw a ball of purple energy that vegeta deflected easily as if he were swatting a pesky fly. Vegeta scoffed at the demon "Enough games monster, show me your true power...I'll wait", the demon smirked letting out an ominous laugh before beginning to levitate, his body trembling with visible power as his form began to warp and change, his body became almost gaseous as his flesh an bones seem to morph into a rigid black miasma in the shape of a large beast 50 ft tall with strange ancient looking armor, vegeta found it quite quaint and eerily reminiscent of his oozaru form he hadn't used since the saiyan invasion all those years ago. The beast let out a ferocious roar, vegeta looked unimpressed and checking his scouter the demon had raised his battle power from 220 to 400 nearly rivaling his own. The beast came down hard with a left strike and the prince dodged by jumping in the air "GALICK GUNN" The prince let out a fierce blast severing off the beast left arm as it howled in pain. But before vegeta could react the beast breathed a purple fire that engulfed the prince giving him severe burns on the left side of his body "I can't afford to play with you anymore" the prince was going to use one of his finishing moves, he held out his hand not knowing if it would work in his weakened state "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!" A small but powerful ball of energy shot the beast directly in the face shattering the armor and peircing the beast to the core making its pained howls heard for miles as the ball exploded within him as the beast began to dissolve it could no longer hold its form. The demon had turned into a basket ball sized black smoke blob that fled through the sky cursing the prince and vowing its return as it managed to escape. "Gannon will return, until we seal him in the hero's blade he will be a threat to all of hyrule" the woman explained, "who are you?" the prince asked, "I...I am princess zelda, heir to the throne of hyrule" zelda stated with an air of confusion "who you are doesn't matter, I merely want to slay that beast to pay it back for these burns!" vegeta exclaimed. Zelda blushed as she'd never been spoken to like that before. despite his insolence she was surprised and oddly happy that someone would speak to her as an equal, since she was a child she'd been always treated like a superior up in an ivory tower but here stood this foreigner, with a strength that dwarves her hero of destiny, it made her feel something shed never felt before. "I've sent my hero link to find the sword of evils bane that was lost earlier but if you come with me I can heal your burns". Zelda led the prince to her private bed chamber and vegeta collapsed onto the bed having taken more damage than he originally thought, within seconds hed passed out. Zelda put her hands over his well developed musculat body, despite pushing 70 Vegetas saiyan biology and immaculate physique made him look no older than 30, further shown off by the fact that the upper half of his iconic dark blue battle jump suit was burnt off revealing his flawless form sculpted through decades of intense training and combat. She also noticed...the very prominent bulge in what was left of his clothes, even after vegetas burns were completely healed she couldn't keep her eyes off of the princes heavenly endowment. So distracted by his manhood the princess zelda didnt notice vegetas face slowly twitch awake, Vegeta noticed her gaze locked on his penis and he partially closed his eyes feigning sleep so as to see how the princess would react, the excitement of the situation aroused the prince greatly and his penis began to erect. The princess was agape at the sheer size as it was already enormous while soft but it had grown so big that it managed to flip out of vegetas clothes standing straight and true. The look on Zeldas face was priceless, equal parts afraid and aroused. she blushed heavily never having seen a penis before, she could feel the blood rushing to her clitoris. The princess reached out for vegetas massive cock but reeled back just an inch before touching it out of embarrassment. she pulled her hand back and put it up her dress to rub her clit through her cotton white panties. She stared at the princes glorious phallus imagining him penetrating her with it, she closed her eyes as she approached a climax when out of nowhere a hand caressed her face. Zelda opened her eyes to see the prince very much awake as she became paralyzed by embarrassment, she couldn't even make a sound she was so gripped by shame, how could she, a woman of noble birth, the princess touched by the spirit of a goddess and here she was alone in her bed chamber with a man shed just met and behaving in such a lewd manner, she nearly fainted. The prince said nothing, he didnt have to, he simply kissed the koi princess while laying her down on the bed, zelda found herself both pushing him away and drawing him in, the prince ran his hand up the princesses leg raising her dress as zelda moaned softly, she was overcome by a sensation she'd never known, a man's touch. Vegeta started to pull down her panties and the princess's last bit of shame revealed itself through a quiet "no please" and pushed away, relenting after a few seconds then embracing the prince tighter as she had finally succumb to her inmost desires. In the heat of the moment vegeta tore off zeldas panties and bra while pulling her dress up and off with one hand while stripping off the remains of his clothes with the other. The prince looked beneath him to see her fair porcelain skinned naked body illuminated by the soft moonlight streaming in through the open window, with her bright pink nipples hard enough to cut diamonds and her legs spread before him, she was dripping with anticipation for what was to come."I want you on your hands and knees" said the prince. The princess obeyed getting on all fours, presenting her tight and juicy ass, "Please be gentle...I'm a virgin" zelda squeaked out. Vegeta teased her by slowly dragging his dick back and forth over her vagina, the princess moaning with every motion flowing back and forth with the prince getting wetter and wetter as her body was completely under his control. Vegeta put the head of his penis against her vagina slowly penetrating her, inch by inch the princess moaned louder and louder until his dick had bottomed out to her cervix. He slowly and tenderly rocked back and forth while zelda grabbed the sheets tight trying in vain to keep her howls of ecstacy quiet. Vegeta could feel his ki rising with every thrust into the princess, who so overcome by pleasure, orgasms intensely on the princes dick, quivering uncontrollably while her formerly porcelain skin now flushed red all over. The prince flipped her over putting her ankles by his ears and pulling her onto his dick. Up and down Vegeta pounded zeldas tight virgin pussy while sexual and spiritual energies rise and after 12 minutes he had hit a critical point "I'm about to cum" the prince belted out, zelda was to gripped by the pleasure to tell him to pull out nor did she want him to. The princes dick began to pulsate as he released a powerful pleasured moan and shot wave after wave of hot saiyan cum into zeldas tight warm and inviting pussy, she screamed a guttural moan of pleasure before falling silent and drooling, but as the prince gave his final few thrust the castle began to shake. "The ground is shaking!" Exclaimed vegeta, "Oh yeah baby you fucking rock my world" cried zelda, vegeta reiterated,"NO THE ACTUAL GROUND IS SHAKING!!!", zelda immediately shot up "GANNON, I completely forgot!!". Vegeta and zelda both put on there clothes in a hurry and rushed to the top of the tower to a ghastly sight. Gannon had returned in an ever more wild form than before and was engaging in combat with the young man from before, but this time the difference between them was much greater and the young man was smacked hard into a wall and knocked unconscious but before Gannon could land the killing blow vegeta gave a wild roundhouse kick to the beast face doing immense damage shattering its armor, vegeta was amazed, this beast was clearly much stronger than before yet this fight felt unusually easy, had he gained this much of a zenkai boost from those burns or could it have been...The princes confidence and strength were apparent to gannon so in a last move a desperation grabbed the sword of evils bane and swiped at the prince who raised a block that snapped the wrist of the creature. Gannon howled in pain and again the sword was sent flying into the distance. "With out the sword Gannon will never fall" said the princess, and in a single quiet moment while still holding gannons broken wrist vegeta looked back at the princess with her skin still flush and nipples and cleavage still clearly visible through her hastily slapped on dress the prince merely gave a confident smirk before spinning around and sending the great beast flying straight up into the air leaping after him with an intense combo rush, each blow casting off gannons black aura until reverting to his original humanoid form. The prince came down on Gannon with a mighty hammer blow breaking gannons back sending him flying towards the ground next to the castle violently smashing into the ground. The now crippled Gannon looked up coughing blood and yelling for mercy, but the prince would have none of it, at break neck speed he came down with a devastating knee drop and in a swift fluid motion threw Gannon back into the air and released a finishing move "GALICK GUUUUUNNNN!!!!" A blinding pink wave of ki consumed Gannon as the blast carried what was left of him into space before dissolving him completely. Gannon was once and for all laid to rest, the princess was awe struck, she had never seen such a display of raw power but her awe was broken when she noticed link unconscious and broken, she tended to link healing him on the castle tower like she did vegeta but in a more...platonic manner. Vegeta tired and hungry merely yelled up at the tower to zelda asking if she had any food, she promptly gathered the castle servants who were more than happy to prepare a feast for there savior. The feast was glorious, vegeta was delighted to try all manner of hyrulian cuisine, zelda vegeta link and the castle servants celebrated all throughout the night drinking and dining while musicians played happy songs for the first time in years, and the party raged on late into the night many hoping it would never end.Vegeta felt happy for the first time in a long time but it was bittersweet becuase he knew he had to roam on to the next world, vegeta was after all a man of pride and duty he decided to leave in the middle of the night for he could not face the princess. He slipped out under the starry azure sky and roosters crow of dawn making his way towards his ship in the middle of hyrule field. He had reached the ships door, and as the door hatch opened the prince heard sweet music, he turned around to see zelda standing with her beautiful dress flowing in the wind playing an ocarina as the sun began to peak over the mountains behind her. She stopped playing "You have to leave now dont you" vegeta tried to speak but was cut off by the princess "my shiekah scouts told me about the ship before the banquet, I knew you would leave me" tears began to fall from her eyes "but...I know you must have some great quest much bigger than the petty squabbles of this world, your other worldly power is further evident of that, but I dont hold it against you, you are the only man I've ever fallen for BECUASE you are more than most men so I cant hold you back from your duty". vegeta softly spoke "I will never forget you zelda" zelda immediately grabbed vegeta and embraced him in one final goodbye kiss, he held her for so long as the earth stood still around their beating hearts, "take this as a symbol of the piece of my heart you will always hold" zelda said while offering him her ocarina "vegeta held the ocarina close to his chest as he turned around and entered his ship saying nothing so as to not draw out the pain of this tearful goodbye. Zelda watched as his ship took off into the sky, she waved and waved even after he was outta sight, her first love had gotten away by the pull of a greater purpose and she understood that completely. The prince laid in his bed contemplating his time on hyrule, he thought much of zelda and the tender love they shared that night, he also thought about the fight with Gannon. Vegeta picked up his scouter and took a reading of his own battle power, the scouter beeped running its calculations "...690...still pitiful but it's a start" vegeta really started to think about this increase, hed had many zenkai boost in the past but this was different, when he was intimate with zelda he could feel his locked energy beginning to rise to the surface and become useable. Could his power really be tied to physical and emotional intimacy...could sex and love really be the secret to unleashing his power. He couldn't be sure but knew that time would tell. What adventure would await him on the next world and would his heart be touched by another, would he ever truly unlock his greatest potential? Regardless, In two days he would arrive in a whole new world.


	3. ch 3 Marooned

Vegeta was in the gravity chamber doing vertical pushups under 200x earth gravity all the while his mind raced with thoughts of home, of hyrule, and the passionate night spent with the princess Zelda. He couldn't take his mind off of her until his thoughts were cut off when a massive shock threw him off balance as the ships alarm loudly sounded off.

WARNING:PROPULSION SYSTEMS HAVE SUFFERED CRITICAL DAMAGE, FAILURE IMMINENT!

Vegeta ran as fast as he could to the cockpit and opened up the ships diagnostic data. A small meteorite had collided with the ships jets leaving it crippled in the middle of backwoods nowhere space. The jets were still running but at only ten percent power. Thankfully with the ships unhindered inertia he could maintain relativistic speeds and control direction, at least for a while, but the light drive was completely destroyed. Even at 90% light speed the ship might as well have been standing still amidst the vastness of space requiring years just to make it from one star system to another. Blaring alarms sounding under a flashing red light disoriented the prince as he ran a scan for any nearby planets. Nearly every planet around was inhospitable and uninhabited, however there was one planet three light hours away habitable and with evidence of civilization. Vegeta had little choice as it would take 3 years to make it to the next star without his hyperspace drive. The prince guided the ship towards the planet like a pilot gliding a jet whose engines had died to the nearest airport. He approached the planet slowing down as much as his weakened jets would allow. The atmospheric entry was rough but the ship managed to hold together for the most part. Vegeta pulled up so as to not crash into the surface. Gliding for hundreds of miles before slowing down enough to execute a crash landing. The ship skid across the ground shaking violently as if it were about to fall apart, and yet it held. Vegeta exited the craft to survey the damage and to his misfortune the ship had sustained far more damage than he thought. The hull was dented warped and pierced in many places and the engines were completely destroyed. The only thing left functioning was the ships computer. Not even a week into his journey and the prince found himself marooned on a distant planet in the middle of uncharted space. Looking around he saw a lush pasture going well beyond what he could see with rolling hills scattered in the distance. He searched for the nearest power level but found nothing, which perplexed the prince becuase for sure the computer recognized signs of a civilization. He then set his scouter to its lowest register for any sign of intelligent life "3...5...3...nothing just some small animals...not even a single da-" the prince cut himself off after registering a 15 power level, much stronger than most any wild animal but over 1200 miles away. Given he had nowhere else to look the prince began the long trek towards this unknown source. despite his power boost he still couldn't fly, at least not at a fast and steady pace, so he instead chose to run. Even though he moved faster than most cars could he knew it would take him nearly ten hours to arrive at his destination. The prince ran through this great pasture, over the hills and far away he continued through this endless green land wondering if it would ever end. The rapid beat of his footsteps and the wind rushing past him made a white noise that stimulated thoughts within the prince, being stranded on this planet he thought of home, he thought of his past, and most of all...he thought of kakkarot. He wondered what training he was undergoing right now and why he of all people would choose to assume the role of destruction God. Kakkarot was vegetas greatest rival who he had devoted his life to surpassing. This wasn't just about combat either, any competition from sports to even children's games, once vegeta and kakkarot got into a heated argument over a board game and a sparring match broke out destroying a whole wing of capsule corp. It was always like this with them but despite this there was always a mutual respect for one and other. Vegeta wanted to defeat kakkarot but in a sporting and honorable manner, the only exception of course being...that time.

Vegeta thought back to that night, it was three years before the arrival of majin buu.

Trunks was just barely turning school age and despite having a child together vegetas attitude towards bulma and there relationship was very non committal. Vegeta wanted to raise his son strong but gave little thought towards a serious relationship with bulma much less marriage. It wouldn't be until after the defeat of majin buu that vegeta would consider settling down with bulma. Since kakkarots death at cells hand he had taken to sparring with Gohan. Gohan at this point was the strongest being alive and through training together vegeta attained the super saiyan 2 form. The prince regularly visited kakkarots house in the pao-zu mountains for sparring with gohan but after 5 years the boy took more to his studies than his training, the sparring sessions grew fewer and fewer. After many months they had scheduled a match in the mountains but when vegeta knocked on the door gohan was nowhere to be found instead he was greeted by chi chi. She explained to the prince that gohan had taken goten and gone on a 3 month ecological expedition for early college credit. Vegetas pulsating forehead vain made his anger obvious, how dare that boy stand him up for some tree hugging mission and leaving without any notice, it was clear he was indeed kakkarots son.vegeta stared at chi chi's longing eyes, he knew she had been a broken woman since kakkarots death. Kakkarot had never been an attentive husband, he never had a heart for romance, hed always been completely asexual and even when alive was rarely ever around her, treating her more like a live in maid, cook, and babysitter, but when kakkarot decided to remain in the afterlife by choice he had essentially chosen fighting over even his family and chi chi was just living day by day trying not to go mad living her regret filled life. She was careful not to show it in front of her children as they were the only good thing in her life. Chi chi looked the prince up and down then giggled "would you like to come in for a drink vegeta?". Vegeta normally would scoff at the offering of such pleasentrys but since hed come all this way he might as well have a good drink, so he allowed himself to enjoy some hospitality. Chi chi beckoned him in as she walked towards the kitchen, vegeta sat on the couch looking around, it was only then he realized that despite knowing kakkarot for almost ten years hed never once been inside his home, he was surprised how warm and inviting the place was, capsule Corp was hundreds of times larger and more luxurious but this home had a warmth to it that could not be replicated by any riches. Chi chi had returned with a freshly opened bottle of sake, she walked towards the couch plopping down unusually close to the prince. Chi chi was wearing her classic purple slitted dress with an orange bandana around her neck, her bare leg was sticking out of her slitted dress and was touching vegeta thigh to thigh. She poured him a glass of sake and then poured one for herself "How come you never come to see us anymore vegeta?" chi chi inquired. "It seems your boy is losing his fighting spirit, hes more interested in books than battles" vegeta said sipping his drink. Chi chi sipped her drink and put her arm around vegeta "I just want my son to be successful someday and not a penniless bum like his father! And if pushing him to study hard will keep him from being like his father then it's worth it". Vegeta found himself stunned by the vitriol in her voice, kakkarot was a genius fighter but an incompetent husband and father. Chi chi smiled at the prince and said "But you know, you could visit us without needing a fight" chi chi said pouring herself another and then topping off vegeta, "hmph...isn't the green man enough of a babysitter for your kids, why would you need me around?". Vegeta was tense being put on the spot but that tension eroded with every sip of his sake. Chi chi gave a devilish smile "actually I was thinking you might come around when gohan and goten are out...you know, to keep me company every now and then" Vegeta blushed then looked at chi chi for a moment then back to his sake cup before downing it "y'know if I were kakkarot there wouldn't be any dragon that could stop from coming back if a woman like you were waiting at home" vegeta was shocked by his own words as was chi chi, she looked at him in a longing way already lush from drink her face was made even more red before pouring him another. "Y-y'know bulmas really lucky to have a man like you around"

Chi chi said before sipping more sake. "Pfft please, bulma doesn't have me, I only stick around for the boy!" Exclaimed vegeta as he finished his cup, he could feel the drunkenness creeping up on him as chi chi topped him off then putting her head on his shoulder "Yea but at least you do stick around" chi chi said putting her hand on vegetas thigh. Vegeta looked down at kakkarots wife, she wasnt wearing a bra and her hard nipples were poking out while her slitted dress was riding so high that he could see she was wearing a small black thong. Chi chi put her right hand on vegetas chest as she began to bury herself into him, the sexual tension was palpable. Both looked each other in the eye and knew what was about to happen, they didnt need words. Vegetas hand caressed chi chi's sweet face as she softly cooed in his ear. The prince could feel her body heating up in anticipation for him and in that moment. Though vegeta could not best kakkarot in combat, he was a vastly superior lover so sensitive yet so firm, capable of being both vulnerable as well as strong and here he was about to have sex with kakkarots deeply unsatisfied wife. Vegeta was always attracted to chi chi yet never went out of his way to get at her, but now the thought of one upping kakkarot by cucking him steeled both his resolve and his erection. Vegetas thin and tight battle suit did nothing to hide his arousal from chi chi, who then placed her right hand on the princes hard dick, rubbing it while kissing his neck. Vegeta softly moaned while running his hand up chi chi's thigh raising her dress. Chi chi swung her right leg over the prince and mounted him, she started grinding on him and vegeta could feel her thong soaking wet and dripping through his battle suit. The princes cock throbbed with every hump from kakkarots wife. Vegeta pulled chi chi's dress up and off then started massaging and licking her breast. Chi chi moaned in the princes ear before whispering to him "what do you want me to do to you?", Vegeta said back "I want you to suck my dick" before taking off his armor. Chi chi pulled off vegetas battle suit in one fluid motion revealing his impressive dick as she sank to the floor on her knees and between the princes legs. She closed her eyes as she slowly started licking his shaft and balls going up and down teasing and exciting the prince. Vegeta was overcome by the erotic sensations as he looked down seeing chi chi kissing the tip of his dick while slowly stroking him, her perfect ass split down the middle by a tiny black thong. Chi chi undid her hair tie letting down her long silky black hair as she began sucking on the tip of the princes dick pulling it in and out slowly while looking him in the eyes, every time going down a little lower on his dick. Vegeta let out a soft moan, that and the slobbering sounds of chi chi's blowjob were all that could be heard. Chi chi now with her throat loosened up was able to inhale all twelve inches of the princes dick choking it down to the base gurgling and tearing up while sticking her tongue out to lightly lick his balls as his cock was halfway down to her stomach. Vegeta put his hand on the back of chi chi's head and slowly thrusted back and forth making chi chi gag loudly every time, and being the repressed slut she was chi chi loved the prince face fucking her. Vegeta slowly and meticulously unsheathed his cock from kakkarots wife's mouth. As it left her lips it dragged a trail of thick slimy spit connecting them both. Vegeta then pushed chi chi to the ground on her back getting on top of her. Chi chi being a martial artist in her own right was extremely flexible so she had no problem when vegeta put both her boots behind her ears. "Fuck me vegeta! I want you to fuck me like my husband never did!" Chi chi said with glee awaiting the princes big throbbing dick. Vegeta pulled her thong to the side and filled her pussy with his big saiyan cock. Back and forth he kept ramming his dick inside as Chi chi had an orgasm immediately and let out an intense moan more similar to the deathrattle of a savage warrior than the pleasured outburst of a housewife. Vegeta fucked her for what felt like hours and as he was approaching his climax he asked "Where do you want me to cum!?!" Chi chi in a rapture of ecstacy replied "I want you to cum on my fucking face!!!". Vegeta then pulled out and aggressively stroked his cock in front of chi chi's red and smiling face. vegeta moaned loudly and chi chi closed her eyes as the princes dick erupted wave after wave of hot cum all over chi chi's beautiful face as she rubbed her clit. Chi chi was so turned on she came for the eleventh time sticking her tongue out with glazed eyes rolling back as she started wiping and then licking the princes cum off of her face. The two were exhausted as vegeta fell onto the couch and chi chi right on top snuggling against him. The two exchanged no words but chose to enjoy a mutually sweet silence as they held one and other, drunk and sexually satisfied they fell asleep almost instantly. The light of dawn broke through the window warm on chi chi's skin. "Mmm...good morning veg-" chi chi looked around and found no sign of the prince, his armor and battle suit were gone. The only evidence left of there passion filled night was two empty drinking glasses on the table and the lingering taste of cum on her lips. Chi chi stared out the window with tears welling up in her eyes, feeling dirty and cheap she buried her face in her hands and cried. Vegeta was halfway to west city flying as fast as he could, yet no speed would allow him to outrun his guilt. He felt no guilt for sleeping with his rivals wife, or for using chi chi, but rather he felt guilty for sleeping around on bulma. Until now vegeta always viewed bulma as a nothing more than a piece of tail and later a babymama, but that night made him realise his true feelings for bulma, and when he arrived at capsule Corp he finally confessed to bulma his love for her and the two knew then that they would spend there lives together. Chi chi and vegeta never told anyone of there affair, but from that day on every time they met it never came up, instead they simply exchanged a knowing glance to one and other, and that said more than words ever could.

Vegeta was closing in on his destination, he was exhausted having traversed a green desert of nearly 1200 miles of grassland. Just over the hill was his last hope of ever escaping this empty planet. Vegeta reached the hill top, he fell to his knees with a dead eyed stare. He looked down from the hill to see a sprawling walled city...ruined and covered in moss. The prince collapsed slamming his fist into the ground in desperate frustration. Just then his scouter beeped revealing the 15 power level, now that he was close enough the scouter could reveal the shape of the creature, and it was humanoid meaning all may not be lost after all maybe he could get some answers though he knew to be careful so vegeta stealthily crept up to the castle walls quietly leaping over them in exquisite form rivaling an Olympic gymnast. Looking around he noticed a distinct lack of buildings, from the inside it seemed more like a grand estate than a walled city.wild sheep roamed freely and moss covered nearly every stone but looking closely revealed the incredible craftsmanship, this wasnt some average slapped together military fortress, the craftsmanship was beyond anything the prince had ever laid eyes on. Strewn around were several large stone arches roughly 12 feet tall each with ultra intricate carved patterns trimmed and adorned with gold and ivory with fantastic basketball sized gemstones in the middle of the arches Crest. The sheer magnificence of these structures bewildered the prince, even the walls had gold and jewels just lining them as if they were worthless, how opulent was this civilization? Where did it come from? How could a land of such concentrated wealth just fall to ruin, and be unlooted?

As vegeta was distracted pondering these questions a voice snuck up on him "Don't get many tourist around here ha ha, where are you from stranger". Vegeta shocked, nearly decapitated the stranger by the edge of his hand before stopping right at his neck making the stranger fall to the ground shaking in fear. "You damn fool! Didnt your mother ever teach you not to sneak up on people!?!" Yelled the prince. "S-sorry mister, I thought I was the only one on this planet" said the stranger, vegeta gasped "Wait, does that mean you have a ship!?!". "I'm afraid not friend, I was dropped off here for a 2 year archaeological survey, there's not gonna be a ship coming for another sixteen months, till then Im Hold up in the castle spending my days researching these ancient structures." Responded the stranger. The stranger noticed vegetas sunken expression "how'd you find this planet mister? , it's not listed on any map, my team discovered it last year and we were the only ones who knew about it, as far as I know at least" the stranger inquired. Vegeta explained his situation to the stranger, he laughed and said "A castaway eh, well dont worry friend I always overstock my rations on these expeditions, between that and all the wild sheep you'll be eating fine ha ha, hope you like lamb shanks" the stranger said sheepishly. The prince was not amused, the thought of being stranded here for 16 months was agonizing. "Then I take it you must not know about this place? Believe me friend this place is far more than meets the eye, We dont know much about the ones who built this place referring to them simply as the artisans". Vegeta chimed up "whats so impressive about a bunch lofty fools flaunting there wealth!". The stranger smiled and said "believe me my friend, the artisans were no fools, since your going to be here awhile you might as well learn there history".

20,000 years ago there were two intelligent species on this planet. the artisans, a group of nomadic sheep herders and the dragons of whom we know much more about, they preyed upon the artisans sheep to survive. The artisans built a permanent settlement to defend themselves and there herds, despite not being technologically advanced, they were incredibly psychically gifted. Telekinesis, pyrokinesis, remote viewing, and through abilities honed over millenia, they quarried rock and mined precious metals and gemstone from the earth through nothing more than the power of there minds. They erected a brilliant castle and many architectural masterpieces upon this vast emerald grassland. The settlement largely protected them against the dragons but given the dragons vastly outnumbered them and possessed a naturally stubborn disposition they still posed a real threat, so to stop the dragon menace once and for all they used a creative solution. They could not defeat the dragons alone, they needed help, so they turned to the stars. They commanded there most gifted remote viewers to search the cosmic neighborhood for any other intelligent life. They found many different civilizations many light years away, all they had to do was close the gap. They erected arches from a rare stone unique to this planet we named artisanite, a naturally smooth stone stronger than steel as well as being a natural superconductor. When a strong electrical current is run through, its quantum properties change allowing it to exist in two place at once, opening a gate.

The gates are powered by large gems that store pure energy released slowly over time to keep the gate open. The artisans had discovered instantaneous travel, a technology even the most sophisticated civilizations In the universe couldn't match. The gates enable them to trade with and subsequently ally themselves with other worlds to overcome the dragon menace pushing them back across the sea. The artisans would enjoy thousands of years of prosperity before disappearing, no one knows why, no evidence of war or a plague of disease, they simply vanished leaving there treasures untouched, 8,000 years ago the dragons retook the land after the artisans disappeared but even they too vanished about 2,000 years ago, and those are only a few of the mysteries waiting here to be solved.

"Wait, you mean to tell me these things can take me anywhere!?!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Well...in theory I suppose yes, but it takes a psychic to direct the position of the gate and before that you would have to charge the gem, I once ran 50 megawatts of power through that thing all at once and it only flickered on for a second or two, the energy demand of the cosmic arch is just too much!' Said the stranger. "Hmph...powering it will be the easy part" said the prince before leaping to the top of the arch. Vegeta placed his hand on the massive basketball sized jewel as the stranger looked on bewildered, "huuuuuu...AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! The prince shouted as his hand began to glow a brilliant white and all moss and debris on the arch vaporized. "Something...somethings happening!" The stranger remarked, the gemstone began to glow a deep purple. The prince shouted as his energy was rising to its limit "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" The arch was cloaked in lightning from the intense energy and though the stranger couldn't sense energy he could feel this in his bones "HOW CAN ONE PERSON PUT OUT THIS MUCH POWER!?!?...HE COULD LIGHT UP A WHOLE CITY LIKE THAT!" A strange rising tone began emitting from the arch and a whirlwind engulfed the two with the arch directly in its eye, then as quickly as it came, the whirlwind disappeared being blown out by a shockwave from the gate as it glowed with a fantastic light opening up. "It...its open...I...I cant believe it..." remarked the stranger, "I thought it needed a psychic to direct it" replied the prince. "It does, the portal must have opened to the last coordinates it was set to" explained the stranger. Vegeta began walking through the portal "NO STOP!! You have no idea where that portal will take you!! You could die!!" yelled the stranger, Vegeta turned back at him with an irritated looked "If these artisans are half as great as you babble on about, then I should be just fine, besides if its between that and staying here listening to your rambling history lectures then I'll take my chances" the prince remarked. The prince headed towards the portal before being stopped again by the stranger "just one thing...who are you?" "Vegeta...and you?" The prince said turning back and walking towards the portal, the stranger answered in time "Ivan...Ivan Robotnik". The prince walked through the portal disappearing, Ivan wondered where he could have possibly gone, where had the artisans taken Vegeta and what adventures awaited him on the other side?


	4. ch 4 trouble in paradise

The prince fearlessly walked through the unknown portal and found himself in a jungle, looking up he noticed a large volcano. He appeared to be on some tropical island, warm and sunny under a clear sky the prince couldn't help but bask for a moment before venturing to the volcano's peak for a better view. Effortlessly leaping up the volcano like a juiced up mountain goat Vegeta was surprised to see a beautiful seaside city complete with canals and beaches whose water was so clear that boats seemed to just float on air. Vegeta crept down the mountain towards the city, maybe he would be able to find a psychic in this world. The people of this world had a colorful and strange look that in a way perfectly matched there surroundings. There seemed to be two major species, one, were large heavyset people with bulbous fingerless hands and plants growing from there heads, the other were small people wearing hermit crab shells. Vegeta wondered whether or not his appearance would be startling to these creatures, as a former world conquerer he knew primitive species would be agast at the sight of an alien but his worries were cut short as he noticed a few other species. Outside of a shop on the docks he noticed an anthropomorphic bear creature sweeping and a couple that seemed human in all regards. He took his chances and entered the city. Thankfully the prince did not Garner unwanted attention, the locals must be used to other species coming here as tourist. The prince explored the city finding a charming and bustling community of merchants, fisherman, and fruit venders. Vegeta took a moment to stare into the crystal clear waters of the canal and reflected on his journey so far, as the prince was lost in his introspective moment he was interrupted by a shout "YAHOOO!!!" Vegeta looked behind him to see a man leaping from the rooftops, so athletic was the man jumping from rooftop to rooftop sometimes 30 feet vertically with a beautiful gymnastic grace and not a care in the world. Vegeta activated his scouter to read the strange man "660...wow this man's power even dwarfs Gannon...hell he could have given kakkarot a run for his money when raditz first landed" Vegeta said quietly to himself. "Who's Kakkarot" said a feminine voice making the prince jump. Vegeta turned around to see a beautiful blue eyed blonde woman sporting a pink parasol. "My name's peach, nice to meet you" the woman said extending her hand out, Vegeta trying not to stand out shook her hand "I'm...Vegeta, likewise" said the prince, he couldn't help but be gripped by peach's intoxicating smile. "I'm uh...first timer here, I don't really know my way around" said the prince in a haze of mind. Peach had an expression of glee wash over her face "Oh well why don't you let me show you around, I've been coming here since I was a little girl it's like a second home to me". Peach grabbed Vegeta by the arm and walked him through town seeing the sights and telling of her past here, peach was a woman of Noble birth, heir to the throne of the mushroom kingdom and the tropical isle Delfine has been the premier vacation spot for the royal family for generations. "We've ran into some trouble this time I'm afraid" said peach, Vegeta looked at her with a concerned gaze, "shortly after we landed my bodyguard was accused of polluting the land which was impossible as I was with him the whole time, but apparently some Doppleganger has framed him for the crime. The local court was merciful though, sentencing him to clean up all the pollution, I'll never forgive who did this, not only did they soil my paradise but they spat on the good name of my Mario" peach said as the glee left her eyes replaced by a confused and angered leer. "That man jumping from the rooftops?" Vegeta inquired "Yes, that's my Mario, he's been all over the island trying to clean up after the monster who did this" said peach indignitley. Peach sighed "I wanted to be able to spend some quality time together with him on the island, but the way things are going that probably won't happen" peach lamented as her eyes sank. "He seems awfully close for a bodyguard" stated the prince. Peach giggled "well...truth is he's a little more than my bodyguard" peach blushed looking off to the side "he's actually my boyfriend". Vegeta raised an eyebrow, he himself being royalty knew all too well how taboo such a relationship was and peach picked up on his reaction blushing even more before frantically defending herself "I know it's unbecoming of a princess but please please don't tell anyone, if my father found out he'd have Mario exiled or even executed" peach stated in a cold sweat, "Im so sorry to lay this on you I'm just so tired of having to hide it, it just felt good to finally tell someone, the only other person who knows is my most loyal and trusted servant". Vegeta's inner Noble wanted to remind the princess of her duty to rule, marriage was after all a political move expected of all royalty but he stilled himself, instead choosing to keep quiet about his lineage so as to not make waves in this new world so the prince played along, "hmph...your secret is safe, It must be hard for a woman to bear the weight of a kingdom on her shoulders" said Vegeta smoothly. Peach perked up, softly smiling "thank you Vegeta, you don't know how much that means to me". Peach grabbed the prince by the arm "Hey let's go hit up Pinna Park, you'll love it", Vegeta was hesitant but he saw a longing in peach's eyes like a sad puppy, he couldn't leave her alone and so they boarded a boat that traveled to the small island off the coast where the park was. Vegeta and peach hit it off quite well, on the boat ride the prince told peach of Earth "Wow so your a world Traveller, you should meet my friend Rosalina, you'd have a lot in common" said peach giggling "she's also single", the prince blushed as the boat finally docked. Peach and Vegeta walked up to the gate, the ticket taker brightened up at the sight of peach "ah princess it's been a few years it's good to see you looking so we'll" the man stated before letting the two in for free "Hee hee, see there are perks to being a princess" said peach sheepishly. The two spent hours going on every single ride in the park, Vegeta normally had no taste for such things yet he found himself having fun anyway, he was a man on a mission yet here he was on a tropical island resort with a beautiful woman by his side. Peach hailed down an ice cream cart at got the prince and herself a cone, they sat under an umbrella eating ice cream and watching the people passing by. "So what brings you all the way to this world, most people don't planet hop for no reason?" Asked peach. Vegeta was silent for a moment wondering how much to tell her but then spoke "I'm just a simple explorer, but I'm also looking for someone, someone who can take me even farther" peach then asked who, "a psychic" replied Vegeta. Peach put her finger to her lip and thought deeply "hmmm...well as far as I know there aren't any psychics on this planet but...during our biannual kart races we usually have a few guest from off planet and one of them has psychic powers, I could introduce you!" Peach got excited "oh that's a wonderful idea, you could compete too!! The races are only two weeks away, oh Vegeta will you stay for the races?" Asked peach. Vegeta had reservations but little choice in the matter, without a psychic he was stranded "I suppose it would be ill advised to turn down the request of a princess" the prince remarked. Peach smiled brightly at the prince before being interrupted by an earthquake. The wading pool split open as the earth kept shaking and a loud ominous mechanical whirring grew louder and louder until the pool was a black pit from which emerged a 200 foot tall bipedal fat mechanical dragon. The mech dragon launched it's hand attached by a thick steel cable at the princess peach before she screamed at the top of her lungs "MARIOOOO!!!". The princess closed her eyes tightly in fear and heard a thunderous mechanical crushing sound like a high speed car crash. She opened her eyes to see Vegeta with his fist deep in the hand of the mech having crushed it knuckle to knuckle, the princess sat silent and wide eyed staring at Vegeta. The mech tried to retract it's hand but the prince held it intent on keeping it, the cable was taught and a struggle began between the mech and the prince. Vegeta tried pulling down the whole mech but instead snapped the steel cable tossing the hand to the side. Standing with his back to the princess she stared at him, his spiked Saiyan hair blowing in the wind before he turned his head back to look at her, "you stay here do you understand, everything will be okay". Peach was godsmacked by Vegeta's awesome power and confidence, never before had she seen such a magnificent specimen of a man. Vegeta charged head first towards the mechs heart and gave a straight and true punch, only to find he couldn't penetrate through the steel armor of the body which was much thicker, about one foot deep as the prince only dented it. Vegeta then fell to the beast knees to exploit it's joint areas but the mech sprayed a thick wall of fire forcing the prince back. The prince was contemplating his next move as a rocket struck the mechs head, Vegeta looked back to see Mario firing rockets from the roller coaster track. Mario fire another rocket and the prince saw his oppurtunity, not wasting anytime as the mech recoiled from the blast Vegeta came down and smashed the mechs left knee with a devestating kick. The mech tilted on it's newly bent knee before unleashing a wave of fire towards the prince. Vegeta dashed through the mechs legs and rebounded off a wall screaming towards the mechs right knee crushing it with another explosive kick. The mech collapsed into a sitting position over a mess of twisted metal. Mario came through with one final rocket tilting it's head back, Vegeta then furiously leaped towards the mechs head with a finishing uppercut tearing through the thinner metal plates like butter. The mech went limp before falling forward totally collapsing and everyone in the park stopped screaming and with a silence thick enough to hear a pin drop a hatch opened from the remains of the mechs nearly severed head. Out came what looked like Mario but made of water and weilding a strange paintbrush. Vegeta wasted no time and gave a hard knee to the imposter lifting him off the ground and forcing him to spit saliva and blood from his newly crushed organs. The form of the creature changed, the water receded leaving behind a chubby turtle like dragon that looked like a miniature 3 foot tall version of the mech. With a childlike voice and a Boston accent the creature pleaded "Please...I-Im so s-sorry *ack*...I just w-wanted peach as m-my m-mama *ack* p-p-please...dont kill me!!" The creature kept caughing blood struggling to stand. Vegeta took pity on the beast, he couldn't believe the one piloting that mech as well as the one responsible for polluting the island and framing mario was a mere child. "Bowser...did he really send his son to fight for him?" Peach remarked standing next to Vegeta. "Who's this Bowser?" Vegeta asked, "Bowser is the man my father wants me to marry" answered peach with a somber inflection. Vegeta stared silently at the princess waiting for her to speak, "Bowser is the king from an extremley wealthy foreign nation that my father wished to strengthen relations with, I refused obviously, but by the customs of our land once offered by the king a princess may refuse but her hand in marriage can be taken by force if necessary, Bowser's tried kidnapping me many times but Mario always came through for me before...that's what drew me to him in the first place" explained peach. "So we have to eliminate this Bowser to end this" stated Vegeta, "NOOOO!!!!" Shouted peach "killing a king would start a war and that's the last thing I want for my people!!!" cried peach. "Then we'll just have rough him up and scare him away" said Vegeta with an arrogant smirk, "You can't fight him head on vegeta, he's far too powerful!" cried peach with tears welling in her eyes. Mario jumped down towards peach and vegeta "I'm a-grateful mister, you a-helped a-the princess, is a there anything we can a-do for you?" asked Mario, Vegeta's stomach growled loudly, peach excitedly asked "How about we treat you to dinner tonight?" Vegeta never one to turn down a free meal simply smiled and nodded before being interrupted "*ack* y-you just...w-wait mister...*ack* you want...to take on my d-dad *ack*...then m-meet us...on *ack*...m-mount Corona...t-tomarrow...at n-noon..." The beast said, coughing up blood before throwing down a smoke bomb and disappearing, "hmph...sounds likes plan" said vegeta.

Back in town, Peach Mario and Vegeta were at the Delfino Grub Hub, the most highly rated restaurant on the island, peach Mario and all the staff and other customers stood dumbfounded at the prince's otherworldly appetite, dozens of empty plates sat before him as the waitress struggled to bring food fast enough to satisfy him. Peach in particular had a tough time taking her eyes off of him. When they met Vegeta was merely a new friend to share the island with but ever since the incident at Pinna Park her thoughts changed, Vegeta's unbelievable physical prowess and earthshaking confidence and pride excited the princess in a way that she didn't fully understand in that moment, Mario was the apple of her eye but she found him eclipsed by the prince in all his glory. After his 72nd course Vegeta was finally satisfied, the Pinna Park manager had joined them offering to treat as a thank you for saving the park, though mortified by the 17,000 bill a promise is a promise. Peach had taken the liberty of booking a luxury suite for Vegeta at the hotel Delfino where they all would retire for the evening. Peach had told Vegeta about a special private reserved hilltop area on the edge of the hotel property that had one of the most sublime views on the island. Peach escorted the prince to the private area "I'm afraid Mario wont be able to join us, he has some heavy cleanup to do in pianta village so he'll probably be there all night" explained peach with a heavy sigh. They reached the hilltop and there was some lounging chairs a hot tub and a candle lit umbrella table. "Oh I almost forgot, Here take these, I'm gonna slip into something more comfortable" said peach before heading back to her room to change, she had given the prince a pair of swimming trunks. After peach left Vegeta changed on the hilltop and went to sit in the hot tub, he noticed how beautiful the sunset was on this planet but before he could take it in "room for one more hee hee" said peach from behind. The prince turned around to see peach in a bright pink bikini, she looked stunning as it tightly hugged her perfectly slim and toned figure. Peach dipped her toe before slowly lowering herself into the hot tub next to the prince. They both gazed out into the brilliant sunset, the horizon a fiery orange ambrosia under a sky bathed in the pink and purple of the tropical twilight as billions of gold sparkles danced on the water shimmering like a galaxy over a reflected sky and as the sun began to sink into the sea and the brilliant purples and pinks of the sky we're slowly overtaken by the starry sanguine night, peach rest her head on Vegeta's shoulder. The warmth of peaches skin stood out from the hot water of the jacuzzi and his heart began to beat faster and faster. "Your going to leave this world tomorrow aren't you" peach said softly, "what do you m-" the prince was cut off as peach continued "it's okay, I can tell your not the type to hang around, you wouldn't have come here if you were, but you will come back for the races won't you?" Peach said with her head buried in Vegeta's chest "of course" Vegeta replied with a bittersweet smile on his face. "Well the we will have to make tonight a special night then" said peach taking her head off the princess shoulder "wha-" the prince couldn't get a word in edgewise before being interrupted by a loud "WAHOOO!" as Mario made his way into the hotel grounds. Mario showed up to the hot tub a few minutes later in his trunks "Room for one a-more" Mario said with great excitement, "oh Mario I thought you were gonna be gone all night, I'm so happy you made it back early!" Said peach with a gleem in her eyes, "anything a for you princess" said Mario stepping into the hot tub next to peach. A waitor came by with a tray full of drinks, peach generally abstained from alcohol but encouraged the boys to have fun tonight. Drink after drink came as Mario and Vegeta's antics while uproariously loud, brought a smile to the faces of peach and everyone around, they were dancing and joking and laughing all night and taking plenty of pictures. At one point late in the evening when the two were absolutely smashed while in the private area Mario turned to the prince "hey Vegeta, let's a go skinny dipping" Vegeta so caught in the moment slammed his drink and shouted "LETS DO IT!!" Mario immediately ripped off his trunks and Vegeta followed in turn while peach squeeled covering her eyes before taking a quick peak through the gaps in her fingers at Vegeta's massive hog. The two began running down the hill towards the main pool banshee screaming like native Americans ambushing an enemy tribe. Mario was leading with his little tic tac bobbing with each step and Vegeta behind him with his anaconda flapping in the wind like a fleshy flag of freedom. The two cannonballed into the pool as the other guest were scream laughing. The hotel manager got all huffy and puffy with a vain popping out of his angry red face cursing and chasing the boys out of the pool and around the property striking them with anything he could find lying around as peach chased behind him begging him to overlook there behavior while attempting to choke back an intense laughter as even a Noble woman like her knows can appreciate a good time. Later in the evening the boys had tuckered out and reclothed, Vegeta being a Saiyan had an extremley fast metabolism and was near sober but Mario was blacked out with peach propping him up against her shoulder "I'm gonna tuck this plumber in for the night" said peach with a giggle.

Vegeta made his way back to his room ready to catch a good night's sleep. He lied in bed in mushroom print pajama pants thinking about the journey so far, he thought of the battle with Bowser and whether or not the portal would still be open afterwards, but most of all he thought of peach who had been subtly flirting with him all night even in front of mario. Vegeta was overcome by a great thirst and went to go downstairs for some fresh water but when he opened his door he found peach standing there in a pink tank top and pink polka dot short pajama shorts. She jumped back in shock with her hand still raised ready to knock. "Knock knock..." Said peach sheepishly "there's something I want to talk with you about, can I come in?" She asked. "Sure...what is it?" Vegeta said as he let her in. she sat on the bed waiting until Vegeta closed the door then took a deep breath and spoke "I'm thinking that maybe...I should marry Bowser" peach said in a dreadful tone "If I marry him...the kidnappings will stop, my father will be happy, and Mario wont have to put his life on the line every other month to save me from him...I just get so tired of it all... Vegeta be honest, what do you think I should do?" Asked peach in a desperate tone. Vegeta sat on the bed next to peach, he slumped over slightly with his hands clasped between his legs, he thought about what he should say. A younger Vegeta would have scolded her for questioning her royal duty, of course she should marry him because a rulers personal romantic feelings mean nothing weighed against wellbeing of kingdoms. Vegeta had been hardened through the loss of his race and homeworld at such a young age then only to be raised by the brutal and cold iron hand of freeza, but his family life on Earth as well as the tender experiences he's been through on this cosmic journey had softened his heart ,after all he himself was royalty and if his ancestors saw the coarse he'd taken in life they woul likely roll over in there graves but through those experiences he learned to value personal happiness. Vegeta took a deep breath and said what he felt "I can't tell you whether you should do this or shouldn't do that...the only thing you should do is what you really want and not what others want you to" peach seemed surprised by his answer. Peach's eyes stung has she held back tears "that's the last thing that I wanted to hear...I just want to know what to do!" Said the princess. "Peach...it doesn't matter what you do so much as why you do it...if you really think marrying Bowser to keep the peace will make you happy then do it, if fighting back for your right to love as you please will make you happy then do that, it doesn't matter just as long as your doing it because YOU want to...don't give over control of yourself" Vegeta explained. Peach blushed and didn't know what to say "you know...you guys went pretty crazy tonight...we almost got kicked out" Vegeta's head shot down in shame "I'm sorry princess...I don't know what came over me" said Vegeta, peach merely laughed and said "it's okay...to be honest tonight was the most fun I've had in a long time...I'm really glad I met you Vegeta...your great" her face beat red as she stared at the ground twiddling her thumbs. "I'm really glad I met you too" Vegeta said to peach with great sincerity. Peach then asked "do you...think I'm uptight Vegeta?, Sometimes...I feel more like a ruler than a woman." The prince took a pause before speaking "well as a ruler you should be uptight, royal blood is always under pressure but...your different" the prince smiled and continued "you command great respect even from people in this foreign land and yet your not cold or corrupted like most monarchs...your graceful and thoughtful and fun as any woman peach". The prince's words made Peach's heart skip a beat while giving an adorable squeel as she covered her mouth to muffle it and she was so embarrassed she couldn't come up with a response. There was a moment of deafening silence as the princess was shaking and with racing thoughts being drowned out by her pounding heart, then she broke the silence "WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!?" Peach blurted out as the prince was caught off guard and staring back at her silently like a deer caught in the headlights as peach kept talking "why do you make me feel like this?...I just met you and I'm telling you things I'm not even comfortable talking about with my boyfriend...there's just...something about you that...that just makes me want to..." Peach said hysterically before cutting herself off as she stared at the prince six inches from his face. Peach's could feel her body warming up, even Vegeta could feel it from a distance, with heavy breathing and hearts pounding in there chests you could cut the tension with a knife. Vegeta then closed the gap between their lips, peach fully embraced the situation wrapping her arms around her prince. The two locked lips as wave after wave of desire washed over them, making them caress one and other ever tighter. Vegeta ran his hand down the back of the princess making her shiver with delight and in turn peach massaged his growing erection feeling it rise as the two began pulling each other in deeper and deeper. The two were totally overcome by a rapture of erotic sensation, neither really knew what they were doing but neither wanted it to stop. Peach sat in Vegeta's lap with her legs locked around his back. Peach was so wet that the prince could feel it on his dick through every layer of cloth between them. Peach pulled her numbed lips away from the prince "just lay back on the bed and let me do my thing" said peach sensually as she pushed Vegeta onto his back on the bed. Peach was kneeled on the bed between the prince's legs and pulled off his pants exposing his robust and throbbing penis. Peach began playing with Vegeta's dick running her hands up and down the long thick shaft giving it little teasing pecks. Peach started licking the head and slowly worked her way down the shaft to Vegeta's balls, working them vigorously and popping them in and out of her mouth. Vegeta moaned never having his balls sucked so well. Peach audibly and sloppily slurped the prince's balls licking them all over as Vegeta's entire phallus began to twitch with anticipation. Peach took Vegeta's long thick penis and put it under her tank top between her petite yet perky tits, slowly peach moved up and down dragging her beautiful breast over the prince's dick. Peach playfully licked the head of Vegeta's on the downstrokes slowly building up the sexual energies of the prince. Vegeta felt his ki skyrocketing from this sublime blowjob drawing him ever closer to an intense climax. Faster and faster peach pumped her breast up and down the royal shaft harder and harder and harder. Vegeta engorged penis throbbed vigorously as he approached the penultimate moment of his orgasm. In that moment every thing became still for a few endless seconds until he was pushed over the edge. The prince howled in ecstacy as peach could feel each throb pushing sweet cum to the surface opening her mouth before being blasted by ropes of hot semen into her mouth. Princess peach played with the cum in her mouth for a moment savoring it's delicious and dynamic flavor, she opened her mouth showing it to the Vegeta before swallowing it in two big gulps. Vegeta then tried to pull peach on top of him to ride his still diamond hard dick but the princess resisted and then stood up. Vegeta thought he'd done something to irritate the princess but then peach spoke "we'll call this an appetizer...you'll get dinner and dessert when you come to the cart races" peach said with a wink and a smile before walking out of the room with exagerated sways of her ass to tease the prince. Peach closed the door behind her and Vegeta was alone in his bed, the only thought still lingering in his mind, was that he really need that drink of water.

*Knock *knock wake up call for Vegeta *knock *knock wake up call! *Knock *knock Vegeta answered his wake up call by throwing his boot at the door hard, almost cracking the wood and making the hotel staff member jump back in fright. The prince got dressed and equiped his scouter ready for a fight. He took a reading of his power to test his theory, he was at 690 before so if his power increased substantially then he'd know for sure what would unlock it, *boop "boop *beep...the scouter read 750 "so...my power really is tied to the lovers I take...the more sex I have the stronger I become...hmmm" he lamented to himself. Vegeta made his way down to the lobby and met peach and Mario who were arguing "No I'm not!!!" yelled peach "it's a too dangerous princess I don't want to see you a hurt" explained Mario "I can't let you two go in alone, I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you!!!" Cried peach. Vegeta approached the couple "and what would you do if something did happen to us?" Asked the prince, peach choked on her words unable to muster a response "you would only be in the way of the fight, better you be safe" stated the prince. Peach looked at the ground in a quiet sadness "...at least let me see you off at the mountain...please" begged peach. Vegeta and Mario looked at each other then looked at peach nodding yes. The trio made there way to the city and to the entrance at the base of mount corona. Mario held Peach's hand between his and pleaded with her to stay her where she's safe, peach then gave Mario a kiss on the cheek while shooting a knowing glance to Vegeta. Mario led the way through the cave entrance of the perilous volcanic mountain when Mario turned to Vegeta and asked "hey Vegeta, what is a that thing on a your head for?", Vegeta calmly explained "it reads an opponents battle power giving an idea of how well they can fight by assigning it a number value", "what is a my battle power" asked Mario, Vegeta took a quick reading "660...your about a hundred below me" stated the prince, mario looked at Vegeta with a devilish smirk on his face "so...you a think you can a beat me in a fight?" Asked Mario smugly. Vegeta shot Mario a death glare and the two shared an intense moment of silence before the prince broke it with a soft smile "hmph...lets finish one fight before we start another" said Vegeta moving on. They reached the mountains inner chamber which held a lake of red hot magma with sparce platforms leading to the center. the two hopped a chain of platforms leading to a central area of solid Rock cool enough to walk on "where now?" Asked Vegeta confused by the dead end, "we will a go up" Mario said as he switch the rocket nozzle on his f.l.u.d.d. "hold on a to me" said Mario, Vegeta reluctantly agreed giving the plumber a most awkward hug. A charging sound was heard and before Vegeta new it the two were flying through the air at breakneck speeds. Vegeta looked up and gasped at the sight of a solid Rock platform acting as a ceiling. The two approached the rock wall and Vegeta braced himself for a hard impact but when they were mere feet away Mario stuck out his fist and punched the stone shattering a hole through it and landing safely on top. This feet of strength was not lost on the prince, Mario with his bare hands effortlessly smashed through two feet of solid stone, there was more to this chubby plumber than meets the eye. The two were in front of a large staircase leading to a massive 100 foot tall door which began to open on its own. The two steeled themselves before walking through into a massive foyer with a throne seated at the back wall in the center. Bowser sat upon a great throne bearing a vile grimace towards the two as his son hid behind him bruised and bandaged. Bowser gripped his stone armrests until they cracked and crumbled in his hands "I knew you were low Mario but I didn't think you were this low, sending your crony to BEAT A CHILD WITHIN AN INCH OF HIS LIFE!!!! you'll pay for this in blood mario!!" Shouted Bowser, Vegeta scoffed at that "crony" remark before reading Bowser's battle power "1930..." A cold sweat fell from Vegeta's brow, this beast would be a formidable opponent for the two of them, they may very well die if they aren't careful. Bowser stood from his thrown showing his true size, a 25 foot tall behemoth with a thick natural armor plated shell covered in spikes and with teeth and claws as sharp as razors. Bowser beckoned the two to take him on and they wasted no time charging the beast head on Bowser breathed a wave of fire at the two, both responded by leaping to the left and right going in for a pincer attack and both of them were knocked back hard by Bowser's mighty fist. Vegeta quickly regained his footing "GALICK GUNN!!" the prince fire a powerful purple ki wave at Bowser, having never seen a pure ki attack before Bowser instinctively blocked with both hands stopping the blast leaving his hands slightly charred but mostly undamaged. Bowser laughed at Vegeta "a strange attack indeed and quite strong, I almost felt it ha ha ha!". Mario then came screaming through the air at Bowser propelled by by his f.l.u.d.d. rocket catching him off guard with a furious fist so powerful it nearly knocked him to the floor, but Bowser reacted and grabbed Mario's leg throwing him hard at a stone wall. Mario reacted fast switching to his hover nozzle and managed to stop his body from crashing into the wall. Vegeta charged the beast while he was distracted, he was gonna give quick and decisive blow to Bowser's neck. Vegeta made contact with devastating force, it was then Vegeta realized Bowser's neck bones were ox like, thick and tougher than he could break, Bowser was phased grabbing his neck to stifle the pain and swiftly swinging his deadly claws faster than the prince could react and left three long cuts on his chest, Vegeta backflipped away before losing his balance and falling. Bowser had charged the prince attempting to land a killing blow when Mario came down with a hard ground pound on the nape of Bowser's neck knocking him to the floor, Vegeta was impressed by the plumbers ferocity. This brief reprise was cut short when Bowser pulled his limbs inside and did a violent shell spin catching Mario in the spikes of his shell cutting him all over his body. Mario now next to Vegeta Rose to his feet with the prince,they desperately needed a new strategy, they were both injured already and Bowser was only just starting to break a sweat "I have an idea" stated Mario "I a need you to distract him for a few seconds, get him a looking in the other direction" whispered Mario. Vegeta gave a head on charge toward Bowser stopping short and jumping over him with great finesse firing a small but incredibly quick ki blast that hit Bowser's right eye making the beast turn and shout in agony while gripping his bloody eye. Mario then came down through the air with his back to Bowser who noticed him just soon enough to let out a gasp before Mario fired his rocket booster, but this shot was overcharged releasing a blast 10 times stronger than normal blasting Bowser in the face shrouding the beast in a cloud of steam, the pained shrieks of Bowser were the onlythong that could be heard. The f.l.u.d.d.'s rocket nozzle was completely destroyed in the blast, and so quickly that it barely had enough time to boost Mario, only launching him about ten feet and leaving him clutching his shoulder that was burned and fractured in the process. The steam cleared and Bowser had fallen to his hands and knees gasping for breath with one of his horns broken off at the base. Bowser now in a berserk rage shot three massive fireballs from his mouth at Mario that the plumber was barely able to dodge sustaining first degree burns to his skin and patches of his clothing being burnt off. Bowser howled at the top of his lungs eyes white from sheer blinding rage before he heard it "FINAL FLASH!!!" a massive ki blast hit Bowser from behind connecting with Bowser's shell and launching him through the massive door, tumbling down the steps Mario and Vegeta climbed up earlier. There was an ominous stillness as the duo new Bowser wouldn't be finished that easily. Faint footsteps were heard as the two waited patiently. Bowser lumbered up the steps on through the door to the foyer, bleeding from his right eye with one horn broken and a massive crack in his shell. "I...*huh...will not stand for this *huh...neither of you will leave here alive" said Bowser in a heavily labored tone. Bowser grabbed one of the massive double doors with both hands ripping it off the hinges and swinging it in a sweeping motion across the room. Vegeta managed to dodge completely but Mario wasn't so lucky as his arm was caught and shattered by the heavy stone door. Mario wailed in pain as his arm dangled helplessly at his side. Bowser swung the the massive door down like a fly swatter on Mario who managed to barely side step it. The door snapped in half and Bowser threw the half he was holding like an absurd stone frisbee of death at Vegeta connecting with crushing force to the prince's ribs breaking many of them making the prince vomit blood and pass out. Mario now injured and alone against an insurmountable beast decided to use his last resort. Mario pulled a mushroomfrom his back pocket. Mario would have rather not used this as it shortens his lifespan everytime he does. Vegeta regained consciousness but was heavily injured. The prince saw Mario holding the mushroom and was confused, eating at a time like this...or was he. Mario had a second thought about the mushroom but once Bowser belted out his thunderous war cry that thought vanished. Bowser charged Mario intent on killing him, that's when Mario ate the mushroom. Mario's burns cuts and broken bones seemed to heal instantly, Vegeta gasped "is that this worlds zenzu bean!!" He thought to himself, but it was much much more than that. In the span of a few seconds Mario expanded to ten times his original size and immediately unleashed a mighty combo on Bowser who was in visible distress with each blow. Bowser stagger back and Mario shot a fireball five feet in diameter at Bowser causing him to erupt in flames rolling on the floor to put himself out. Bowser couldn't get his bearings and Mario was taking advantage. Bowser got to his feet as Mario winded up for an incredible uppercut. Mario connected with Bowser's jaw breaking half of his teeth and sending him flying through the air in a fantastic arc going through the doorway into the chamber the duo emerged from. Mario could feel the mushrooms effect fading, he had time for one last attack so he leaped in the air after Bowser going past him and as Bowser approached the peak of his arc came down with an earth shattering double stomp on Bowser's back sending him careening towards the stone floor smashing both into and through it taking the whole floor with him down to the Rocky platform on the lava which held but Bowser was buried by the crumbling stone falling after him. Mario shrank as he fell through the air and landed atop The rubble weak from the mushrooms side effects, if this didn't finish it, it was truly over for the plumber . Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes as he slowly brought him self to his feet. The prince walked to the outer chamber to find the floor completely gone to the rock island and lava below. Using what little energy he had left he floated down to Mario to wake him. Mario was barely conscious but able to get to his feet. Vegeta using his scouter determined that Bowser was still alive but posed little threat now. Not wanting to cause trouble for the mushroom kingdom the two left him be and made there way back through the entrance barely able to make it through the gauntlet of platforms on the lava.

They emerged from the cave to greet a wide eyed peach who while happy to see them alive, screamed at the bloody sight of Vegeta and Mario almost paralyzed do to the mushrooms after effects. Peach fed the both of them medicinal mushrooms that rapidly heal the body as well as vitality and mind. Within an hour Mario was back to full strength, Vegeta while still weak and cut up, his ribs were healed and all internal bleeding stopped. Mario thanked Vegeta for his help and peach welcomed him to travel back to the mushroom kingdom with them but the prince merely said "I must go my own way" before heading towards the jungle from which he emerged and before he disappeared behind the brush peach shouted "REMEMBER TWO WEEKS!" and the prince turned his head back to her and merely smiled which peach took as an affirmation of the promise he made to her. The prince ventured into the jungle brush towards where he remembered emerging from. The jungle was so thick that one could not see more than twenty feet ahead

The prince began to lose hope that the portal was open or maybe he had gotten lost but his doubts were cast away when he saw the basketball sized glimmering purple jewel. A sense of relief washed over Vegeta as he hurried to the portal and back to base for a good days rest. The prince stepped through the portal, out of this world and onto the next.

Bowser's son was doing his best to dig his father out of the rubble, "daddy...please be okay" cried baby Bowser. The rubble shook and as the rocks fell, Bowser while not mortally wounded, he was grotesquely injured "*hah...boy...get *hah...get on my back" said Bowser through gritting teeth and exhaustion. The boy obeyed his father and with all the strength he had left Bowser leaped to the staircase, the only part of the room left. Bowser hoisted him and the boy up and walked to the area between the throne and the wall. Bowser opened a secret hatch revealing a jewel encrusted wired telephone. Bowser pressed the only button on the phone, it rang for a few seconds before someone picked up on the other end, bowser spoke in a dark and serious tone "...two weeks *hah...be here in two weeks *hah...yes...were moving ahead of schedule..."


End file.
